1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to splitter circuits, and particularly, to a splitter circuit for separating a voice signal and a data signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of data services, ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Loop) as the traditional telecom company's broadband access is widely used. For example, users can use one telephone line to simultaneously receive data signals and voice signals from an ISP (Internet service provider) via an ADSL network. The frequency of voice signals is generally from 20 Hz to 4 KHz, the frequency of data signals is generally from 25 KHz to 1104 KHz. The ADSL network needs a splitter circuit for completely separating the data signals from the voice signals to avoid interference between the data and voice signals.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.